Not a toy
by SamuraiZoe
Summary: Rikku has a very strong attraction to her cousin, Yuna. But when Paine joins the Gullwings, Rikku forgets about that attraction. What will it take for Rikku to return to her previous love for Yuna? Rikku/Yuna. Dedicated to Armor King. Heavy adult stuff...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a Rikku/Yunie fic dedicated to Armor King! I love his stories, and he wrote one 'specially for me!! /s/4224349/1/ComplicatedLove - this one. So you can read it first and then read my fic dedicated to him!!

Life wasn't too bad for the Gullwings. Based on the Celsius, Rikku and Yuna were sphere hunters – finding and reviewing spheres every time Brother detected one. Yuna, a half Al-Bhed was a former High Summoner and Rikku, her Al-Bhed cousin, used to be her guardian. In a sense, she still was.

Being sphere hunters, the two girls had different motives for finding the spheres. Yuna was searching for her love interest, Tidus, and Rikku had a crush the size of a planet stuffed inside her little heart on Yuna. Yes, they were cousins. Yes, they were girls. The problem was that Rikku just couldn't help it. When they fought against Sin, Yuna wore her Summoner dress; Rikku thought it was pretty. Now, Yuna spent most of the days in her gunner outfit and poor Rikku just couldn't keep her big green eyes off of her cousin's chest, belly, very small and tight shorts, and her perfectly slender legs. What do you expect the helpless thief to do? Pretend that her gorgeous cousin simply doesn't exist? No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't get the image of Yuna out of her head. So Rikku screwed technicalities and sent them all to hell and just stopped resisting. She gave in to her seductive and sinful impulses. Of course, for a girl as bouncy, spring-loaded, and cheerful as Rikku – being a voyeur wasn't fun at all…she wanted more. She was pretty sure she wasn't going to get it though. Yuna was so pure, so kind, and so right. Rikku though that what she had in mind was on the contrary, so wrong. So she decided to stay with visually stripping her cousin and examining her body when she didn't see.

Then came a day when Paine came along. Actually, Rikku and Yuna came along – Paine appeared in the nick of time to kill the remaining six fiends that an exhausted and out of ammunition Yuna and injured Rikku just couldn't handle. So she joined the Gullwings. She said she had her own reasons to find spheres. The crimson eyed and silver haired warrior seemed strange to Rikku. First off, what kind of girl wears black, isn't cheerful and likes skulls and killing things? She started studying the warrior and at the same time losing "respect points". The thief didn't understand why Paine was a complete contrast with Yuna. She was serious, barely talked, was mean sometimes, and preferred to just sit in her bed, sharpening her sword all day. Training with her wasn't fun either. Paine didn't get Rikku's jokes, fought for real, and sometimes Rikku got hurt. That was actually the only time that Paine was nice. Rikku even began to like the warrior. In fact, since she didn't do much with Yuna for fear of scaring her cousin away, she became so obsessed with Paine that overtime – she completely forgot about her liking of Yuna. Little did she know that eventually, her liking of Paine would lead her back to Yuna.

Paine was getting predictable. She finished sharpening her sword, and after a round of complex practice swings and thrusts, Paine left her cabin and went out to get a breath of fresh air. All at the exact same time.

Rikku had this game she played with Paine. She hid anywhere she could think of and tried to catch the crimson eyed warrior off guard. She never succeeded. However she was sure she would get her this time. The thief had been keeping track of Paine's schedule when the Gullwings were not sphere hunting. For a week now, Rikku observed Paine's afternoon schedule. Rikku was amazed at how Paine functioned like a clock. She always appeared on deck and stood behind the large gull attached to the railings at exactly 2:14. The thief was very comfortably perched behind Paine, on top of the Celsius. She liked getting a tan while watching the Paine's pale skin covered in sweat. She thought that Paine's sweaty pale body covered with leather was sexy. Rikku was especially grateful that Paine left her lower back exposed. Not as low as the thief would like it but it was better than nothing. Today though, Rikku wasn't just watching. Today she would make her move.

After weeks of planning, Rikku positioned crouched and prepared to jump. She had to wait for just the right moment. There, Paine turned around and slowly started walking toward Rikku. If Rikku didn't act now, Paine would pass under her and reenter the Celsius. The thief gathered all her strength and let it out in one powerful and swift jump, right into Paine. She didn't make any previous mistakes, including war cry's, or noisiliy unsheathing her dagger which she wasn't using this time. When they landed, Rikku had her arms around Paine's neck and her legs straddling the warrior's waist. Unfortunately her timing was a little early. Paine's head hit the gull ornament, hard. Amazingly though, the leather-clad warrior didn't lose consciousness right away.

She grunted in pain, slid her gloved hand between their bodies, and angrily tossed Rikku away.

"Whoa!" the thief squealed. "Gotcha this time!"

"Fuck Rikku, what the hell were you thinking?"

Rikku saw the crimson eyed girl groggily get up and noticed she was holding the back of her head. Her glove was very bloody.

"Oh no! Paine, are you hurt? Are you ok?"

"No I'm _not_ ok!" Paine shot back and went for the door. "Damn, probly broke m'hea-"

Paine's speech slurred and she slumped down only two feet from the door into the Celsius.

"No, no, no, no, NO, NO!! Paine!" Rikku ran over to the warrior, gently lifted her head and lowered it onto her thighs. "Please Painey." the thief sobbed, caressing her face. "Don't die on me, please! I'm sorry! I really am!"

Paine didn't respond. Rikku bent over and pressed her ear onto Paine's lips. She wasn't breathing.

"Oh no, you can't be dead." she whimpered. "I won't let you!! HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE!! Brother! Yunie!!"

When Brother, Barkeep, and Yuna piled out of the Celsius onto the deck they were horrified by what they saw. Rikku was screaming and as a last act of desperation, she was holding Paine's head very close to her chest, as if she could just transfer life from her own heart into Paine's.

A/N: Please review people...my first fic and I wanna know how I am doing. No flames please. And yes this is chapter 1 of a multi-chapter story.


	2. Chapter 2

Rikku couldn't cry anymore. She felt empty. All the tears that had gathered in reserves over her entire life were exhausted in a mere fifteen minutes. There was only one other occasion on which Rikku let a few tears drop. Her sudden grief shocked everyone.

It took Yuna, Brother, _and_ Barkeep to separate Paine from Rikku…they didn't realize the thief could be so strong. After casting a few spells and some medicine to heal Paine, they only succeeded in getting her to breath again. As for Rikku, she and Yuna had been sitting by Paine's bedside for hours now. As much as she wanted to, the thief just couldn't cry anymore. Her sorrow was so sudden and so severe that the soft-hearted Summoner felt sorry for both Rikku _and_ Paine. Yuna's eyes were also reddened from crying.

Rikku's breath came in severe convulsions. She would shakily breathe in, and convulsively breathe out several times. Then cycle would repeat. She couldn't bear watching Paine's weak and barely noticeable breaths. She couldn't tell anymore whether the warrior's chest was rising and falling as it should. Tears clouded her vision.

"I don't want her to die!!" she unexpectedly cried out.

"She won't Rikku." Yuna tried to calm her cousin, gently caressing her wild cluster of blonde, randomly braided hair. "She's stronger than that. We both know that, right?"

"I'm so sorry Painey." Rikku whimpered and flung her arms around her cousins neck and repeated the phrase over and over into Yuna's chest.

Yuna felt a thousand ants crawl up her back. Rikku breathing onto her breasts was making her feel funny. She had felt the feeling once before, but certainly this can't be the same emotion. Can it? Rikku was a girl _and_ her cousin. All this sadness must have brought back old memories, the Summoner decided.

When Paine regained consciousness, the first thing she felt was extreme pain in the back of her skull. It felt like someone tore the skin off back there, covered the wound in salt, stuck a thousand needles into it, and as if that wasn't enough – lowered it into cruelly cold water. Paine, as ironic as it might sound, was used to feeling pain. Not that it didn't hurt anymore, everyone feels pain – some show it through facial expressions or sounds and others control both, she just had near perfect control of her emotions. That toughness was her shell, inside she was a girl as normal as Rikku or Yuna. Speaking of Rikku, she had to take away the rest of her respect points, before she forgot. It was unwise for her to play along with Rikku's hide-and-seek game she concluded. Paine should've known that Rikku would get carried away.

Paine made an attempt to get up and immediately regretted it. She felt like a ten-ton beast with no limbs, any attempt to move resulted in extreme pain. Finally, gathering all of her strength and endurance and through extreme torturous pain, Paine turned her head on its side and opened her crimson eyes. Would she have the strength, she would be gaping at what she saw.

Yuna was sitting on a chair and her legs were stretched out, her heels resting on Paine's bed. Sitting on Yuna's lap, with her legs dangling on either side of the Summoner's thighs, was Rikku herself. She looked very cute sleeping with her mouth open and head tilted back, resting on her cousin's shoulder. Yuna's head was dangling over Rikku's shoulder, her dark hair covering her peacefully sleeping face.

As much as she enjoyed watching the girls sleep, Paine's stubborn nature forced her to interrupt.

"Rikku…respect po…ints…you don't…have them." she moaned as loudly as she could, barely going above a whisper.

Rikku's shoulders moved and her mouth closed. Then, as it was so typical of Rikku, her eyes fluttered open, and on her flight down to the floor, she squealed.

"What?" her cute high-pitched voice made Paine feel just little bit better.

"No respect points."

"Painey!!" she yelled, loud enough to wake even Brother.

Rikku didn't give Paine a chance to protest and embraced the warrior. Seeing Paine's usual expressionless face streaking with tears, Rikku thought she hurt the silver haired girl. On the contrary, Paine ignored the pain and was extremely touched that someone cares so much for her. She had never been loved before, by anyone. Nevertheless Rikku decided to amend her actions and started kissing Paine's gloveless hands.

"Now you see…why I wear…gloves." Paine weakly mumbled.

"Don't talk Painey." Rikku said in a childlike voice, laced with fear that talking might somehow make Paine feel worse. "I don't want you to die."

Yuna woke up when she felt that her blanket had been removed…wait. She didn't have a blanket. Something warm covered her torso and thighs and now it's gone. Then she remembered, her cousin cried herself to sleep while Yuna held cradled her. How they got into the position that was extremely comfortable and warm for Yuna, she didn't know.

"-and she won't!" Yuna cheerfully added.

"Yunie? Whenj'ya wake up? Oh hey, look. Painey's alive!!"

"Yeah, I noticed." Yuna smiled. "How's our warrior feeling?"

Paine attempted to joke. "Lower than shit…Yuna."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Yuna shook her head in mock disappointment. "If you feel well enough to use bad language, I think you should help Rikku train! She hasn't held her daggers in well over a month now." the Summoner mischievously smiled, and attacked Rikku's sides. "My girl's getting lazy isn't she?"

That was the beginning of both Rikku's relationship with Yuna and of Paine's rehabilitation. Of course, things weren't going to be as easy as they sound.

Even though Paine's wound was on her head, she had to take things slow – including relearning her skill with the sword. Extreme headaches confined the warrior to her bed for a month and a half and only after that period of time, very carefully and slowly, not going easy on herself, Paine started practicing thrusts, blocks, parries, swings and so on.

Rikku was always by Paine's side, bruising her knees while getting her crimson eyed friend a glass of water, cutting her hands while sharpening her sword, and falling asleep from exhaustion while helping Paine take a bath. She took things optimistically always cheerful and happy. The thief thought she was doing good, though. After all, she was regaining her respect points at the amazing rate of one whole, entire, full point a week! After losing all of them for she bashing Paine's head against the gull, she was at six points! Not bad from a hard person like Paine.

By the time Paine fully recovered, she the first thing Rikku though about in the morning and the last thing on her mind before she fell asleep. The night before their first sphere hunt since Paine's accident, Rikku got so fearless, that she fell asleep by Paine's bedside and in the morning, discovered that she had drooled all night on Paine's gloveless hand. Sigh, minus five respect points…not that she cared, though. The last two weeks had gained Rikku seventy-two of them adding up to eighty…being busted down to seventy-five wasn't so bad.


	3. Chapter 3

After Paine lectured Rikku and made clear the reasons for letting the thief sleep in her bed, she allowed the perky Al-Bhed, who she could swear didn't remember a word from her lecture, drag her to Barkeep and get something to eat. Paine took a beer and some grilled meat. Rikku on the other hand ordered some milk and something akin to cereal. Then she proceeded to unintentionally annoy Paine with small talk, talking between spoonfuls.

"Ya know…Painey…that beer…isn't healthy."

Paine completely ignored Rikku.

"You're so boring Painey."

Paine finished her meat and was finishing her beer in small portions.

"You should stop wearing black, be cheerful, and eat right…like ME!!"

Rikku played around with what was left in her bowl. She was pretty sure that Paine wasn't listening to her so-called "rambling". She wasn't rambling! She was just a young cheerful girl and sometimes a girl just needs to talk. Paine's the one that's acting like a man. Always sulking, rarely talking…and she just didn't get what the word "fun" meant! She blew Paine a raspberry.

"Stop Rikku. You're spitting on me. Five respect points."

Rikku saw Paine's hand stretched out toward her. She looked down and was shocked to see that the silent warrior's sword was a hair's breadth away from her throat.

"Paine! Ya big meanie!! You could've poked me!"

Paine effortlessly sheathed her sword in one smooth and silent move. Rikku was fuming.

"I'm sitting here and tryin' ta help ya like a friend, and you aren't even listening!"

"I am." Paine responded. "Trying to convince me that I am the demon and you are the angel is irrational."

Rikku looked puzzled.

"Ee-rash-al-on – grrrrr! Painey you know I get headaches from long words!!"

Paine smirked and got up, Rikku trailing her…bouncing actually.

"I meant that trying to convince me that you are the angel and I am the demon doesn't make sense…I've seen the way you looked at Yuna when I joined the Gullwings." Paine said with a mischievous smile.

Rikku stopped bouncing and just followed Paine to the elevator.

"What d'ya mean the way I looked at Yunie?" Rikku squealed, her face heating up.

Paine purred the response. "You were checking your cousin out, Rikku."

While Paine entered the elevator, Rikku's face flushed redder than ever before, her jaw dropped, and her stomach felt very, very warm…as did a region between the perky thief's legs.

"You're drooling Rikku." Paine said.

The closing elevator doors brought Rikku back to reality and she jumped into the elevator. The ride to the Celsius' bridge was mostly silent. Rikku turned her back on Paine, afraid to look at her friend…afraid at what Paine thinks of her. Now that she knows. She started shivering. For some reason, her body stopped generating heat. Rikku was even afraid that her heart would randomly stop working.

Paine punched the emergency STOP button, scaring little Rikku in the process, and wrapped her arms around her little form. Rikku shivered a little harder…she had never EVER been so close to a girl. Especially one she had feelings for.

"Heeeey," the crimson-eyed warrior whispered. "are you alright?"

Rikku slowly shook her head.

"You should seriously dress better Rikku. A scarf, bikini, and mini-skirt don't exactly serve the purpose of dressing you. They leave you pretty much bare."

Rikku was unresponsive and didn't want to turn around. Paine's attempts to do so only resulted in Rikku squealing, shaking her head violently and pressing the warrior's hands closer to her body. She hadn't felt so good in ages. Since her mother held her.

Paine intuitively guessed that Rikku wanted physical contact and warmth and decided to give the thief what she wanted…for now. Yuna and Brother _were_ waiting for them. Paine gently lowered herself until she was sitting in the corner of the elevator, taking Rikku with her. While Rikku seemed to like this position, sitting sideways on Paine's lap – her back to the wall and her side embedded in the warrior's warm chest, she refused to lift her head. All she wanted right now was to be sure that Paine didn't think that she was some perverted, young, dumb blonde.

So far, various things were proving that Paine actually cared for her…a lot. From Rikku's perspective at least. Paine's chin was resting on her head; one of her warm gloved hands was caressing her arm while the other was on her head. Rikku fidgeted with the metal "X" that held Paine's leather top together then moved up to her necklace…which was in an extremely sensitive area and very close to Paine's breasts. The thief's fingers brushed against the skin there a few times and Paine notice that she was closing her eyes and relaxing.

She shook her head to clear her mind from such thoughts and Rikku released the necklace.

"Rikku," Paine whispered. "we have to go. Yuna and Brother are most likely searching the ship for us."

Rikku slowly nodded and started getting off of Paine, paused, and rapidly buried herself back into Paine's warmth.

"I hafta know something Painey…only you gotta promise me that you won't hate me…or leave me." she nestled her face into the folds of Paine's leather top and embraced Paine's arm.

"Rikku, why would I ever hate you? You nursed me back to health-"

"Say it." came the muffled reply.

Paine ran her gloved fingers through Rikku's hair. "I promise Rikku."

A cascade of warm breath, Rikku breathing out, filled Paine's chest…and it sent a wave of some previously unknown good feeling through the warrior's body.

"How long have ya known?"

"Since day one."

"You're not telling me the truth Painey."

"No really, when I carried you two back to the Celsius and tended to your wounds, you remember that we all slept in Yuna's cabin, right?"

"Mm-hm."

"Only Yuna slept…I watched you two, and you watched Yuna. From what I could tell, you were visually stripping her. You were literally drooling." Paine smirked. "It was cute."

A few seconds of silence passed. Paine heard and felt Rikku breathe in through a stuffy nose. She hadn't realized that Rikku was _so_ convinced that their friendship was in jeopardy that she was on the verge of tears. No wonder she didn't raise her head.

"So you don't hate me…for liking a girl…and my cuzy?"

"Uh-uh-uh." Paine sang. "Show me your pretty face first."

Rikku's face flew up and Paine saw the thief trying to avert attention from her watery eyes to her beaming smile.

"Wow! What a smile! I think I can count your teeth." Paine tried joking.

Rikku laughed once and then her face returned back to its sad state.

"Aw, look at you. You poor thing."

Paine gently wiped her tears off and stroked her cheek.

"You know what Rikku? Yuna and Brother must've already searched every nook and cranny searching for us. Don't you think we should go?"

"Yeah…don't scare me like that Painey. Next time ya see something, tell me right away."

"Well what d'ya know? I just scared the perkiness out this little spring-loaded, blonde Al-Bhed! Just to be sure…"

With that unfinished phrase as the only warning Paine restarted the elevator and starting tickling Rikku. In no time, tears were dried, all signs of sadness erased and both girls were out of breath.

"I've never seen ya smile Painey! You don't know how pretty you are when you smile!"

Paine smirked as she regained her normal composure.

"Don't get too happy, Rikku, I doubt you'll ever see it again."

Rikku was also back to _her_ normal self, as she laughed and tried to unsuccessfully poke what she thought were Paine's ticklish spots.

"You're just bein' all serious again. Now I know what you're _really_ like."

Paine sighed. "Ten respect points Rikku."

"What?!" the thief squealed. "Why ten?"

"You screwed up my metal clasp, stole my necklace, you cried on my bare skin,-" Paine was referring to her moist skin…just above her leather top. "-and you are mocking my emotions."

While Rikku wasn't happy with yet another reduction in respect points but at least Paine was back to her normal self and they were both presentable to Yuna and Brother…although Paine's "mushy" side was very nice to say the least. She still didn't get how Paine noticed her steal her necklace. _She_ was the thief and Paine was the warrior. She really was out of practice.

When the two girls exited the elevator Rikku nearly toppled Yuna begging for protection. That action and the following negotiations, where Rikku was begging Paine to let her wear the warrior's necklace and Yuna pitched in supporting her cousin, averted the Summoner's attention from the girls' long trip in the elevator. Paine finally agreed. What can you expect anyone to do when there are two pretty looking girls literally begging you for something insignificant? Naturally agree…even if you're Paine.


	4. Chapter 4

"Lumt-lumt-lumt." Rikku chattered in Al-Bhed.

Paine, climbing in front of the thief, raised an eyebrow. "What's she saying Yuna?"

"Cold." Yuna responded behind Rikku.

The Gullwings were climbing Mt. Gagazet. Home to the lion-like blue Ronso. As Paine noted on the Celsius to deaf ears, both Yuna and Rikku were inappropriately dressed for a frigid and snow-covered mountain. The cousins ignored practicality and voted for good looks versus being warm, as always.

"P-Pa-Painey, E ys jano-jano lumt."

Paine was annoyed. "Rikku, you know I don't understand Al-Bhed."

"She can't help it Paine," Yuna tried to soften the warrior. "you know that when she's cold or afraid she's too focused on her fear or body temperature to talk in any language but Al-Bhed. She can't multitask. She just repeated that she was very cold."

Paine sighed and looked back at the two pathetic, in her eyes, looking girls.

"You two shouldn't be so self-centered and shouldn't act like babies, especially you Yuna. You're a full year older than me."

Yuna and Rikku, sensing that Paine was about to offer something nice, put on their saddest faces. Paine smirked.

"The things I do for you two." the crimson-eyed warrior shook her head. "Rikku what's more important, warmth or twenty-five respect points?"

"Paehk FYNS!!" the thief yelled.

"All right." Paine concluded. "Yuna, see that cave ten meters up?"

Yuna eagerly nodded.

"Once we reach it, you and Rikku keep each other warm in there while I climb higher and find that sphere."

"Oh, dryhg oui - dryhg oui - dryhg oui - dryhg oui - dryhg oui, Painey!!" the grateful, not to mention cold, thief stuttered out.

"Will you be ok?" Yuna inquired.

"Of course I'll be ok." Paine confidently said. "I've heard Rikku mock my name once…" Rikku blushed so hard she honestly thought that she wouldn't need the cave-break. "…that's only my first name. Imagine what my middle name is. You can be calm on _my_ account Yuna."

Paine never talked so much in her life. Perhaps that cold got her too. Either way, after Paine made the two girls a fire in the cave and proceeded with the mission, Rikku and Yuna decided to discuss the mysterious girl.

"Hey luiceh, I mean cousin, can I sit closer to you? I'm still cold." Rikku inquired, a little warmer now.

"Why not, Rikku? Come 'ere."

Rikku bounced over to the gunner-turned summoner, plopped down onto her lap, and positioned herself like she sat on Paine's lap earlier.

"Ya sure are warm cuzzy, cozy, cozin, augh! I hate confusin' words!" Rikku said as she nuzzled into Yuna's body.

"Well you sure are cold…hugging you is like hugging an ice sculpture."

After just sitting in silence for a few minutes Yuna started drifting off to sleep when Rikku's voice woke her up.

"Yunie. Hey, Yunie! You sleepin'?"

"Huh? Oh, no. Not at all."

"Lying sleepy-head!" Rikku poked her cousin's belly.

If Rikku felt totally neutral right now toward her cousin, her mind was on Paine, Yuna felt the complete opposite. When Rikku's finger made contact with her belly, a wave of warmth surged down into the region between her thighs. She suddenly became aware that when she was drifting off to sleep, her leg muscles relaxed and slightly slid apart, the action repositioning Rikku's bottom into a very sensitive area. Right on top of the tender spot between the gunner's thighs. Feeling a warm weight 'there' was making her whole body warm up and her heartbeat accelerate.

"Whad'ya think 'bout Painey? I mean she's kinda weird. She has grey hair, red eyes, she wears only black, she likes killing things, she doesn't really talk, she's boring, and she doesn't tell us anything about her or why she joined us up!" Rikku took a deep breath. "So…what d'ya think 'bout Painey?"

"She's definitely unique. Do you think she had a boyfriend?"

"Her? Nah. She'd probly kill him to death. Wait that didn't sound right."

"Uh-huh, you meant she'd love him to death-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! That's what I meant! Long sentences are cofumsing…con-fus-ing. Stupid word."

The two just sat in silence, watching the fire that the red-eyed warrior so caringly made for them. Yuna didn't even notice when Rikku fell asleep. She just sat there, using Rikku as a source for warmth and enjoying feeling Rikku's light weight on her body. When she felt something drip on her arm, she saw that Rikku was drooling. She used the fabric covering her left leg to wipe Rikku's drool off. Then she moved her cousin's head from her chest backwards, onto her ready arm, cradling the thief like a baby. Damn, why did Rikku have to be so damn HOT?!

The former summoner just couldn't resist the temptation. It wasn't even temptation. When one sees a cute looking baby, the urge to kiss it is irresistible. That's a baby. Rikku was a full grown teenager…a pretty one at that. Yuna leaned over and gently placed her lips on the thief's forehead. Then a gentle peck on Rikku's closed eye. It was so beautiful when it was open. She brushed the tip of her nose over her cousin's cheek bone and very slowly and gently lowered her lips onto the seventeen-year-old's cheek. So slowly that one would think that Yuna's body was merging with Rikku's.

Yuna closed her eyes and just let her lips linger there, on Rikku's warm and soft cheek. She noticed with some shock that she was enjoying this…and various thoughts were presenting themselves in Yuna's confused mind. Did she have any right to do this? Doing it with a girl was against the teachings of Yevon. Rikku wasn't just any girl, she was a _cousin_. Defiling a cousin was akin to the sickest kind of incest. Or so everyone would say. But she just couldn't help it. She felt the deepest kind of love and caring toward Rikku…they shared similarities in their blood and flesh. Love couldn't be defined as defiling someone you love…or as incest. Why did love have to be so cruel. What would Rikku say if she found out? Would she reject her cousin? Would she feel used? Here she is absolutely confident that she'll be ok in Yuna's arms. Was she taking advantage of that trust? Rikku was so pure and innocent and doing to her what Yuna wanted to, well she just couldn't do it without killing her conscience.

She lifted her face away from her cousins.

"God's I HATE this!!" Yuna yelled.

Angst and frustration filled her heart and emotions as she cried bitterly. Her whole form shook. In her inconsolably state she just couldn't control herself as she buried her head into Rikku's belly and continued crying.

Rikku woke up. A second ago she and Yuna joked about Paine and now she was crying so heard it seemed that her heart was being torn up and ejected through Yuna's tear ducts. Oh wait, that wasn't a second ago, she fell asleep. Right. She put her hands on her cousin's sobbing and shaking head and tried consoling her.

"Hey Yunie, what's the matter? Well whatever it is it can't be _that_ bad."

She raised Yuna's head and embracing her, allowed Yuna to cry on her shoulder.

"Come one Yunie, enough of this crying stuff." Rikku shakily said through her own tears. "Crying like that makes me sad too."

Yuna was inconsolable. The two girls cried on in each other's arms.

Paine had already cleared the cliff and was on her belly in foot deep snow. She was looking at the sphere that Brother apparently detected. Currently there were six fiends either guarding it or preventing anyone from passing into the cave she saw it in. Six fiends, shouldn't be that much of a problem…too bad Rikku and Yuna aren't here. No one to show off to. Paine smirked and shook her head at such a thought, and moved forward. She had to get around the fiends. Her stomach was getting pretty cold.

The first fiend didn't know what hit it. Paine managed to approach it from behind by jumping off the top of the cave that it, along with others, was protecting the entrance to. The other fiends turned around snarling.

"What's the matter boys?" Paine seductively asked. "Never seen a hot girl before?"

They snarled and hissed more violently upon discovering that one was already dead. They reared back, preparing to launch themselves at the warrior.

"You have? Well I bet you've never seen one that can kick some serious ass!"

The fiends vaulted toward the warrior, issuing throaty roars. Paine smirked, licked her lips and noted to herself, "This is gonna be good." Swinging her sword, the warrior counter-attacked the fiends with a war-cry of her own.

Yuna and Rikku had stopped crying five minutes ago. Currently one of them just sniffed every now and then. Other than that, the two girls, now sitting side-by-side close to the fire, were calmed down.

"Ya sure you're ok, Yunie?"

Yuna sobbed. "Uh-huh. Don't worry cousin, it's a personal matter, something I should've gotten over a long time ago."

"Aw, don't say that cuzzy, if something touches that much, you shouldn't try getting over it. Is it something good or bad?"

"I-I just don't know Rikku."

"Think we should go and check what's holding Painey so long?"

"No, I'm here." Paine announced hoarsely and jumped down, into the cave.

Her athletic and perfect figure was in bruises and gashes. The warrior was shaking, bleeding and had a hard time standing straight and holding the sphere she fought so savagely for. Yuna and Rikku ran up to Paine, relieved her of the sphere and carried her weakened form to the fire.

"Painey! Who did this to you?!" Rikku squealed.

Yuna followed up. "Look what they did to you. How do you feel Paine?"

"Yeah, they sort of fucked me up. Damn, bastards." Paine shivered.

Rikku and Yuna didn't have anything to put under Paine so they called the Celsius for evac and while Yuna tried everything she could to treat Paine's wounds, Rikku put her legs under Paine's upper back and head. Paine's hissed every time Yuna touched a sore spot and Rikku did everything she could to try to get the warrior's mind off of the pain.

She ran her hand through Paine's hair and brushed her fingers against the warrior's cheek. "You're gonna be ok Painey. Just a few scratches. You've seen worse, right?"

Paine was unconscious.


	5. Question to the fans

Hey guys

Hey guys! Hopefully most of you are gals. Im very very VERY sorry for the long delay…family issues and a new school. Now, I want to continue this fic 'cause I get a lot of positive of reviews and uplifting messages, so just gonna ask one question and then I'll put something up soon. Do you want me to continue at the rate that I'm going, or do you want me to have Rikku do _something_…you know. Or do you want the next chappie do be a plain and simple lemon? I know that this is a Rikku/Yuna fic but does anybody reading this like Rikku/Paine instead? If so I'll just write a Rikku/Paine after this one. Thanks a lot y'all for your reviews!


End file.
